


Un ancien caprice

by Nelja



Category: Tokyo Babylon, X/1999
Genre: Character Study, M/M, Subtext
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-27
Updated: 2012-09-27
Packaged: 2017-11-15 03:46:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/522791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nelja/pseuds/Nelja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Seishirô repense au destin qui semble l'opposer à Subaru.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Un ancien caprice

**Author's Note:**

> Tout appartient à Clamp.
> 
> Spoilers sur la fin de Tokyo Babylon et sur l'histoire courte de Seishirô dans le tome 16 de X.
> 
> Mention de slash Seishirô/Subaru, mais rien d'explicite. Le label T est pour des mentions de meurtres et de sang, et pour l'amoralité fondamentale de Seishirô.
> 
> Merci à Shirenai pour la betalecture.

Le destin du Sakurazukamori est d'être tué par la personne qu'il aime.

Si les Sumeragi ont aussi une destinée qui dit qui ils aimeront ou qui les tuera, c'est un secret bien gardé que Seishirô ignore. Mais Subaru l'a lui, et Seishirô a l'orgueil d'être pire que n'importe quel destin.

Cela a été pendant longtemps une promesse d'immortalité tranquille. Après avoir tué sa mère seulement, il s'est mis à se poser des questions, à parfois chercher son destin dans une paire d'yeux étincelants, à se demander à qui sa mort ressemblerait.

S'il avait pu être touché par la perfection du meurtre, de la haute magie et de la peau pâle sous la lune, il l'aurait aimée elle autant qu'elle l'aimait. Mais son affection pour sa mère avait la nature de ce qu'on ressent pour les vases anciens et précieux, pour les fleurs de cerisier ou pour le sang qui s'écoule goutte à goutte dans la neige blanche, ce qui est différent.

Ce sont probablement les cerisiers et le sang qui lui font penser à Subaru, maintenant. Il l'a rencontré ici même, pour la première fois, alors que les pétales chutaient doucement.

Ce qu'était l'amour qu'il devait redouter, il l'ignorait alors, et n'avait rien pu en apprendre des feuilletons, des chansons ou des livres qu'il faut connaître pour vivre sous un masque au milieu des humains. Sans doute cherchait-il à le traquer dans n'importe quelle impression nouvelle.

« Est-ce qu'ils souffrent ? »

Son premier sentiment a été celui d'anormalité. Bien sûr, il avait vu des gens se soucier du bien-être d'autrui - quand ils se sentaient responsables, quand ils les connaissaient, quand ils avaient besoin de l'estime d'autrui. C'était naturel. Mais considérant la rareté des ses interactions sociales, cet enfant était sans doute son premier être à manifester la tant vantée, si peu observée, compassion humaine.

C'était de la curiosité, c'était un caprice. Il s'était dit que s'il pouvait aimer, ce serait peut-être ce garçon, si étonnant, si différent de lui. Et cela aurait dû être une raison pour le tuer, si sa présence en ce lieu n'avait pas été suffisante à elle seule.

A la place, il a décidé de jouer ; toute son assurance d'adolescent lui promettait que son coeur était imprenable, mais qu'il n'y aurait aucun sens au défi s'il effaçait de cette terre et de sa présence tous ceux qui lui plaisaient même un tout petit peu.

Et c'est pour ça que ce jour là, il l'a laissé partir.

Le sang continue de perler sur la neige, et c'est toujours une des plus belles choses du monde. Cela lui rappelle la mort de Hokuto, et pourtant, il en a tué beaucoup d'autres.

Seishirô se demande comment le sang de Subaru coulerait, si ce serait _différent_.

Subaru était le chef de la famille Sumeragi, et cette ironique symétrie a été une surprise. Dans quelle mesure le destin avait-il décidé de cette rencontre pour eux, lui avait-il envoyé un signe ? Mais le destin peut mentir ou tromper, et peut-être le cadavre affalé sur une branche du cerisier s'est-il fait promettre que ce soir il dormirait d'un sommeil paisible.

Il avait pensé faire ce choix entièrement par lui-même, il avait été un instant troublé par la pureté d'une âme, et voilà qu'il avait trouvé une des rares personnes dont l'énergie spirituelle était suffisante pour le détruire peut-être. Suffisante pour reprendre son rôle après lui.

Pour la première fois, il a commencé, sans passion, à imaginer ce qui se passerait s'il perdait ce pari. La mort lui semblait abstraite, une formalité indispensable, mais si ce jeune homme si pur devait devenir le Sakurazukamori... c'était opposé à tout ce qu'il était, à tout ce qu'on lui avait appris.

De toute façon, il sera détruit, a-t-il pensé. Ce pari ne concerne que moi. Il n'a toujours concerné que moi. Si je ne l'aime pas, je le détruirai, et si je... s'il me tue, il sera détruit aussi.

Et finalement, même s'il ne peut pas dire qu'il a laissé Subaru intact, loin de là - fissuré, brisé de tant de façons - il n'a toujours pas tranché, toujours pas fait ce dernier choix. Il s'était dit juste un an. Il n'a pas joué selon les règles. Mais Hokuto ne jouait pas selon les règles non plus.

Il ne peut pas dire qu'elle l'a empêché de tuer Subaru, la première fois. Il en aurait eu largement le temps. Elle l'a juste empêché de le faire de la façon qu'il aurait voulu, lentement, en lui faisant bien ressentir qu'il avait perdu et qu'il ne représentait rien.

Depuis quand se souciait-il de ce que ses victimes pouvaient ressentir ? La mort a la cruauté de la nature, même quand elle vient de sa main, et les sentiments des agonisants ne l'influencent en aucun sens.

Il se rappelle une discussion avec Subaru, pendant cette année, et s'émerveille de ce que l'on peut dire publiquement à condition de porter un grand sourire bienveillant. Oh, bien sûr, Subaru s'est enflammé devant ses théories sur la valeur de la beauté, et sur le nombre de vies qu'on pouvait sacrifier pour sauver une oeuvre d'art. Mais cela n'a rien changé à son opinion de lui.

« Tu te soucies donc peu de la beauté, Subaru-kun ? - C'est différent ! Ces gens ressentent quelque chose, ce sont des personnes comme toi et moi ! - Mais justement, leurs sentiments n'appartiennent qu'à eux. C'est ce qui fait que tu es une personne, tes pensées, tes émotions, différentes de celles des autres, les seules que tu ressens, les seules qui comptent, les seules dont tu _sais_ qu'elles sont réelles. »

Et Subaru n'a su que répondre, mais à la fin, pour des raisons au-delà de leur compréhension, il a remporté une bien amère victoire. Seishirô n'a pas voulu le tuer froidement, conséquence logique d'un pari gagné. Il a voulu le garder, et le faire pleurer la perte de ses détestables illusions, et voir comme il souffrait joliment ; oui, à ce moment, les sentiments de Subaru ont compté, sans doute.

Hokuto a empêché cela de plus d'une façon. Sous l'emprise de sa malédiction, il ne peut plus transpercer d'un main cruelle le corps et le coeur de Subaru. Bien sûr, il connaît de nombreuses autres manières de tuer, mais aucune ne lui paraît adéquate contre l'héritier des Sumeragi.

Et même s'il le pouvait, même si ce n'était pas important, cela ne sera plus jamais ce moment-là. Si c'était si parfait, c'était parce qu'il avait triomphé de ses démons et de son destin, n'est-ce pas ? Ce n'est plus si certain, maintenant qu'il n'a pas tenu ses propres engagements. S'il se réjouissait tant des yeux vides et du désespoir de Subaru, c'est parce qu'il allait le tuer... et maintenant, voilà qu'il regrette les sentiments innocents et trompeurs que Subaru avait pour lui. Il se sent floué de les avoir échangés contre la haine de quelqu'un qui veut venger une personne chère, des émotions si ordinaires, si connues, qui ne le toucheront pas du tout.

Il faudra bien, pourtant, qu'il le retrouve un jour, qu'il marque une bonne fois pour toutes que son pari est gagné. Oui cela marquera la fin de la souffrance qu'il a semée en lui, comme un cerisier dont les racines fortes déchirent la terre qui le nourrit. Mais il le fera. Et ensuite, il ne le reverra jamais plus de sa vie.

C'est sans doute pour cela qu'au lieu de confier rapidement l'âme de sa victime au cerisier, il songe à Subaru, et se demande si aujourd'hui, il le verra surgir comme il y a tant d'années. Vraiment, s'il souhaite tant le défier et le tuer au nom de Hokuto, il s'y prend bien mal. Seishirô n'est pas si difficile à retrouver, ou plutôt, ces temps-ci, il l'est moins ; et peut-être ses doigts gèlent-ils dans la nuit glacée, plus pâles que les pétales rosis de sang.

Cela n'a pas de sens. Tout cela n'en a jamais eu, depuis le moment où il aurait dû tuer Subaru et n'a pas pu le faire.

Il sent un instant une mince perturbation spirituelle, lève la tête, mais ce n'est pas ce qu'il attend. Ce n'est pas le bon shikigami, et il pourrait le détruire sans même l'identifier, mais ce serait une indigne marque de frustration.

Dragon de la terre : bien sûr, il est la mort, et cela fait partie de lui. Ce n'est pas ça qui attire son intérêt, mais le fait qu'avec une certitude égale, l'héritier des Sumeragi sera dans l'autre camp.

Le Destin lui-même pourrait s'être lassé de ses atermoiements et lui avoir envoyé un message personnalisé.

Et, sous la pluie de pétales de cerisier, il réalise que sa morgue adolescente s'est érodée, et qu'il pourrait bien accueillir avec plaisir ce destin-là.


End file.
